Peach Fuzz Burn
by JamieBell
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] “I cross my heart and hope to die: your name, my brother’s name and the word ‘tongue’ will never cross my lips in the same sentence.” RHr. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The plot technically isn't mine either. It's based on a very interesting conversation that I had with an online sistah! You know who you are… grins mischievously Partially inspired by the Energizer Plot Bunny. Bang a drum in his honor! Enjoy, everyone!

**Peach Fuzz Burn**

* * *

"YES!" 

"Stop it! You're bouncing on my bed!"

"YES!"

"Go bounce on your own bed!"

"YES!"

"You're still bouncing…"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"And now you're hugging me—Of course you love me, everyone does."

"YES!"

"Would you please tell me why we are still bouncing? The sooner you do, the sooner I can go back to sleep."

"You were right! He _does_ like me!"

"Please let go of me."

"Sorry."

"So that's why you have such a giddy smile on your face."

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Who knew my brother was capable of bringing out this side in you?"

"Isn't it wonderful? I can't stop grinning!"

"I noticed."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"I am sohappy for you."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Trust me, I am."

"Don't you even have the decency to put an exclamation mark on the end when you speak?"

"You just can't see how happy I am for you because my eyes are closed."

"How can you sleep at a time like this?!"

"It's very easy—you should try it sometime."

"Very funny. I get plenty of sleep."

"Well, I don't."

"Oh come on—Talk with me, okay? I'm too excited to sleep!"

"Mmmrphuffle."

"Please?"

"Shhrrmphle."

"Take that pillow off your head right now!"

"Fine!"

"Good. Now ask me how I know."

"How'd you find out?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Merlin's beard! Did the great lump tell you or did you mysteriously hear it through the grapevine?"

"We-ell, contrary to a lot of his habits, he _can _be a real gentleman…"

"You're joking. My _brother_?"

"…so hopefully he didn't kiss and tell."

"Hopefully."

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Oh dear. You're grinning again."

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Wait a second—did you say '_kiss_'?!!"

"I wondered when you would catch on."

"Well, I guess I did! Are you serious? He did?"

"Yes."

"Let me have a second here. _My_ brother?"

"Your brother."

"Did _that_?"

"Correct."

"My heart can't take this shock!"

"Obviously."

"And—Oh no."

"What?"

"Now you're giggling."

"Better my giggling than your snorting."

"Loathe as I am to say this, I am so happy to hear this news!"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"There! Big exclamation mark! Are you satisfied now?"

"I am. Thank you for your cooperation."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. It's because everyone has been waiting for this moment for—"

"Everyone?"

"Hmmm—Six-and-a-half years. That's practically an entire lifetime!"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Define _everyone_."

"All staff, including Filch;Gryffindors; Hufflepuffs; Ravenclaws; even the Slytherins."

"What?"

"Who knew you were so popular?"

"_Everyone_?!"

"Dear, you're repeating yourself. It's gets boring. I know you're more eloquent than that."

"Oh. Oh, okay. I'm sorry."

"Breathe."

"Breathing."

"Good."

"What were you saying before? You can't believe you were doing—what?"

"Oh! Right. I can't believe I'm about to ask you what I'm about to ask you."

"But it's because everyone wants to know?"

"_That's_ what I was trying to say! I think I lost my train of thought."

"So what were you about to ask me?"

"Just remember: This is because I am your best friend, and not because I really want to know, because the fact is, he _is_ my brother, and it is an unwritten rule that I am _not _supposed to ask this question. I am only happy to obey this rule, but I'll make an exception in your case."

"What?"

"I can see it on your face. You are itching for me to ask you how it was."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are. So I'm just going to get it over with."

"So ask me!"

"I'm collecting myself here. Gimme a moment."

"I'm waiting."

"I am _such _a good friend, and don't you ever forget it."

"Get on with it!"

"Fine. How was it?"

"That's a good question. I'm not quite sure."

"Figures. No one is ever sure when it comes to him. It's always been like that."

"That's not very nice."

"Maybe not. But it's true."

"To quote Harry, it was wet."

"That was too much information. Never do that again."

"Sorry."

"Good lord. You're grinning again."

"I can't help it."

"I suppose not. After six-and-a-half years—it's no wonder. However, it was not un-useful. I can now tease Harry about his wet kisses."

"He wasn't the one who made it wet."

"Oh gross. Maybe that was a bad idea."

"Cho was crying."

"How unsurprising that is. I can still tease him though. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I think."

"Don't tell me you cried over my brother!"

"No."

"_He_ cried over _you_?"

"No. Neither one of us was crying. He and I don't have any experience kissing, but it felt nice."

"Way too much information."

"But it's so much fun to see the expressions on your face!"

"I'm about to throw up."

"You do look like it. Anyway…"

"Good idea. Let's change the subject. How about…sleep?"

"…I'm not going to try tongue again for a _long_ time."

"Arrrrrrrgggghhh!"

"Kissing is so overrated, by the way."

"Somebody save me! I need to be rescued!"

"Oh please. Get that pillow off your ears."

"Dear Merlin. My brother and _tongue_."

"It wasn't horrible, and it wasn't uncomfortable. But…"

"Where are Fred and George when you need them?"

"But…hmmm…"

"Strange."

"Not quite, but kind of. That didn't make sense."

"Of course it did. Ron is strange."

"No, don't be stupid."

"Different."

"Yes, that's it. It was different."

"Now that I'm traumatized and scarred forever—"

"I prefer nuzzling and cuddling. That's always the best."

"—She keeps on going."

"And now I've got whisker burn."

"And going. Don't you mean peach fuzz burn?"

"No, it's too coarse to be peach fuzz."

"Just like his head hair."

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing. I'm emitting loud sounds of amusement."

"Twit."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"You're hugging me again."

"Sorry. Anyway—It was on and off, on and off. Mainly little nippy kisses…"

"She's at it again."

"…Kind of nuzzle, and then compress your lips lightly to produce the nipping sensation. It feels…"

"And yet she continues. You're blushing, did you know that?"

"Yes, well."

"Only you would describe the exact motions to 'produce the nipping sensation.'"

"You're emitting loud sounds of amusement again."

"I have the right to, given the fact that you have disturbed my mind for the rest of my life! Don't kick me!"

"Fine. You stop laughing then."

"You know, this could be taken in a very educational manner."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you ever have to write a paper on kissing, you'll know how to do it, _and_ get three hundred and fifteen percent on it."

"You are _so_ funny."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Ha ha."

"You're blushing."

"I am not."

"Whatever. In fact, why don't you write a book?"

"What?"

"Step one—nuzzle."

"I think it's safe to say that I don't believe in fairytale kisses."

"You know you don't believe in anything remotely like a fairytale. Except for the whole witch and wizard thing. Step two—compress lips lightly."

"I'm going to slap you."

"Go ahead. Step three—continue this all over face to produce nipping sensation."

"Oh, shut up."

"Nope. It serves you right for damaging my eardrums. Step four—keep going. Say you won't ever do it again."

"I'll never do it again!"

"No, you won't. Step five—and going. Do you promise?"

"I promise I won't!"

"Swear it. Step six—"

"Fine, I swear!"

"On what? And it had better be good!"

"I swear on my brand-new quill!"

"No, not good enough. More."

"Hmmm…"

"And? What else?"

"I'm thinking."

"You done thinking yet?"

"My silk scarf that my parents sent me."

"Uh-uh. More."

"My copy of _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Wow. You really are serious. All right, then."

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

"Do you swear it?"

"It might slip out, but it will remain completely anonymous."

"As long as you don't say who it was."

"I cross my heart and hope to die: your name, my brother's name and the word 'tongue' will never cross my lips in the same sentence."

"I really need to be careful of what I say around you."

"That's _exactly_ what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Okay."

"Good."

"Fine."

"It is fine."

"YES!"

"Go bounce on your own bed!"

"YES!"

"Good _night_!"

"Good night!"

"Merlin's socks, I'm going to have nightmares."

"Not me! I'm too happy!"

"Good-_bye_!"

"I'm going, I'm going. See you tomorrow morning!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I've never written entirely in dialogue. That was a cool experience. I hope you liked it and that you didn't get confused. It made me laugh when I was writing it and when I was actually in the position Ginny was in (even though it wasn't my brother). Thank heavens! 

Please review! It would make my day and I would love you forever and ever!

R-E-V-I-E-W!!!


End file.
